flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27' ---- (I just realize that it makes so sense that Falcon was apprentice when Ash wasn't :3) Silverpaw waited for Spottedpetal to reply, while Bluepaw stood beside his mother. Frozenstream waited for Grasspaw to respond as well, while Copperdusk angled her ears at the nursery again. She would visit Cardinalblaze later, when she woke up. (some of these things are mentioned in the prev. archive so check there first before you ask to respost some things, if necessary.) -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:21, May 26, 2015 (UTC) (of course, m'lady. But really guys, Falconpaw was born at the end of archive twenty three, so she's like a moon old. Please don't rush these things, or I'll make her die from getting hurt while training.) Falconpaw blinked open her eyes. StarClan. Am I dead? "No, young one," came the gentle murmuring of her ancestor. Falconfeather was at her side. "You've got many more moons before you die. Why did you run away from the Clan?" Falconpaw sighed. "I shouldn't be an apprentice yet, should I?" Falconfeather shook her head. "Come, let's travel and see what we can find." She stood up, beckoning for her young and fragile relative to follow. "Look, little one, we're right over the nursery. Do you want to see something?" Falconpaw nodded. Sighing and knowing that it had to be done, Falconfeather seemed to walk through a portal as she suddenly appeared in front of Birchstar. She was visible to only Stormwillow, Birchstar, and Cardinalblaze. Stormwillow's eyes widened, almost letting out a gasp of surprise before Falconfeather shushed her. Turning back to Birchstar, she let her gaze look at both the leader and his mate, then made her introduction. "My name is Falconfeather. I am a distant relative to Stormwillow and Falconpaw." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 11:37, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Deciding that there was nothing better to do for the meanwhile, Copperdusk padded over to the fresh-kill pile, and she took a small mouse off it. She was hungry - but not very hungry. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:14, May 26, 2015 (UTC) (Please look at this, everyone: URGENT) Thunderheart...with his sidekick, Grasspaw! 19:17, May 26, 2015 (UTC) (I just saw and commented on it) Copperdusk nibbled at her small mouse tentatively. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:21, May 26, 2015 (UTC) (I saw; that's disappointing, Thunder) Falconfeather gently waved her tail for Falconpaw to join her. "Birchstar, StarClan trusts you as leader, but some of us wondered why you made Falconpaw here an apprentice. I knew that my relative needed me to help guide her in her time of need, and she is here, dreaming. Some of StarClan even questioned your leadership...mainly Stormwillow's parents and her long-forgotten mate named Hailwhisper." Stormwillow widened her eyes as she recalled the youngest love she had ever had. Falconfeather calmly licked her great great grandkit's shoulder. "Unfortunately I have bad news that reveals an embarrassing secret kept in my family for years. Bad luck runs in our blood, and it all started with my birth. Stormwillow's survival moons ago was a stroke of luck, and she still holds our bad luck bloodline. Falconpaw..." The StarClan cat trailed off as she recalled massive scratches, scars, and blood. "Falconpaw is probably the least lucky in the family. Her future is dark with scars, and not even StarClan can help her change it." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 19:37, May 26, 2015 (UTC) (It's nothing against any of you, please understand) Thunderheart...with his sidekick, Grasspaw! 19:45, May 26, 2015 (UTC) (Please guys, slow down. I have no idea if any of my characters were even spoken to. Please understand that I can't always be on, so please tell me if any of my characters need to respond) Flamestar22 22:29, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar, startled by Falconfeathers' appearance, whirled around. "Well, what's to come to her? A dark future? Many cats have a dark future.." He then stopped, thinking about Shadowpelt. Flamestar22 22:48, May 26, 2015 (UTC) "Too much," Falconfeather murmured. "She's at risk for being killed in the process. She has the darkest one. Though I think that she is doing something..." Falconpaw's head turned towards her ancestor. WHAT?? "I think she's ending the line of bad luck that runs in her blood. But..." The StarClan cat's head turned towards Birchstar. "She has to grow. Give her time; it won't really start until later." Falconpaw rubbed her head against her ancestor's leg, purring. "Some cats did question why you made her an apprentice at her age, but until she gets stronger, don't do anything too harsh." The brown tabby's gaze hardened. "But when she grows older, bigger, and stronger, she will be yanked out of the Clan and be covered with blood." She started to fade. "Take care of Falconpaw. She is outside..." Her sentence never finished because she had already faded into darkness. At the exact same moment, Falconpaw woke up. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:00, May 26, 2015 (UTC) (Should we start the training of the two falcons?) Birchstar stood speechless, blinking blankly as Falconpaw awoke. He then saw a vision of his brother, haunting him, attacking him, totruing him and his Clan. Flamestar22 23:10, May 26, 2015 (UTC) (No; again, she's too young. We'd have to do a five moon timeskip for her to be the right age. She's also out of camp xD) Stormwillow sighed. The bad luck...that's why I starved, isolated, went insane. It was all because of the bad luck that runs through my blood. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:16, May 26, 2015 (UTC) "That explains it.." Birchstar murmered, giving Stormwillow a cold glare. "Falconfeather.. she's your ancestor, isn't she? Why? What's your story?" Flamestar22 23:21, May 26, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know! I've never known that Falconfeather was my ancestor until a few days ago!" Stormwillow screamed. "All I know is that Falconpaw is in danger." She felt the sudden rise of old pain inside and shook her head, confused. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:29, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze flattened her ears in annoyance as Stormwillow started to scream at her mate, the queen's newborns starting to squirm and squeal. "...Urgh...Keep it down, just gave birth and need sleep here...Same for kiddos..." She growled sleepily, her head remaining on her paws as a headache came upon the ginger-and-white she-cat. Pheonixkit let out a frustrated growl, squirming about as he paddled both his mother and sister.Silverstar 00:53, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow turned and sighed as she walked outside. Staring at the ground, her gaze hardened slightly as the oldest pain she could remember flared back up like a recently-worsened wound. Casting an uneasy and pleading look back at Cardinalblaze, Stormwillow let out a quiet, saddened cry of pain. The oldest pain that comes is the most severe of everything. Stifling a cry of true anguish, she ran out of camp quickly. Now there were two residents of the nursery out: Falconpaw, in her mysterious location, and Stormwillow, by the Waterfall. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:59, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixkit continued to thrash angrily, starting to worry his mother, who gently lapped at his fuzzy head-fur, despite her exhaustion. He batted her away a few times, but eventually settled down.---- Hiddenshade sat alone outside of camp in a tree, smirking to himself as his brother passed. It's good to know that somebody in my family has found love...That leaves me, and probably Shadow as well.Silverstar 02:07, May 27, 2015 (UTC) The worst pain ever was that one day, when I was isolated. The words echoed inside Stormwillow's mind. Sometimes forgiveness would be nice. Sometimes happiness would make my heart grow. Sometimes just being friends with some cats makes my day. She sat down on a rock, heart pounding with an uproar of anguish. Falconpaw started her trek back to camp, gasping as she spotted her sobbing mother. "S-Stormwillow? What's wrong? Why are you sobbing?" Stormwillow glanced up at her kit. "Something with Birchstar and Cardinalblaze," she muttered. "But it's none of your concern." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 03:12, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk eventually finished her mouse, and she went over to see Hiddenshade. "Hi," she mewed to the black deputy when she approached. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 03:14, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade nearly fell out of his tree, his green eyes round with surprise. This looks like I'm stalking my brother...I'm just being protective, that's all. "O-Oh, hi Copperdusk." The deputy rumbled as she struggled back to his paws.Silverstar 03:18, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow and Falconpaw sat together quietly, sharing tongues. Icepaw peeked his head inside the nursery. "Has anyone seen Falconpaw?" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 03:23, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Bluepaw turned to his brother, and he shook his head. "No..." he replied. "Why?" Meanwhile, Copperdusk stepped back, surprised that she startled Hiddenshade. "Sorry..." she mewed apologetically. "I didn't mean to startle you... anyway, how are you?" -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 03:31, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade shuffled his paws before shaking the dust and leaves from his pelt. "Um, fine, I guess..."Silverstar 03:35, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded slowly, moving so that she sat beside Hiddenshade. Frozenstream angled his ears in his sons' direction, starting to wonder where Falconpaw was himself. I haven't seen her in a while... -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 03:37, May 27, 2015 (UTC) (should not be posting this late…) "A trick Swiftpaw and I want to test," Icepaw responded. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 03:39, May 27, 2015 (UTC) (oh dear. I shouldn't be on too, but we had a service day today so I did some planting at the dunes for four hours and then came back home c:) Bluepaw rolled his eyes. "What are you doing now?" he asked, padding over to Icepaw. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 03:41, May 27, 2015 (UTC) "Look," Icepaw murmured. "Swiftpaw is in th bushes over there, and I'll ask Falconpaw if she wants to sit with us. When she comes over, Swiftpaw will scratch a vine that we have tied to a leaf, causing Falconpaw to be soaked!" He seemed enthusiastic about the idea, but inside, his heart insisted to sit with Falconpaw and just talk. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 10:49, May 27, 2015 (UTC) (Whiskers, can Phoenixkit and Shadowpelt team up one day to defeat Stormrage/FlameClan?) Birchstar laid beside his mate in comfort, licking Phoenixkit on the head. Emberwish sat alone in camp, scowling to herself quietly. She then glanced over towards Hiddenshade, gulping and trotting towards him. "Hi.." She started shakily. "Um, can I.. talk with you?" Flamestar22 13:20, May 27, 2015 (UTC) (I have an idea >:3 EVERYONE RUN! STORMVER HAS AN IDEA!) Stormwillow knew that her luck was down. She shook her head to clear her mind before standing. "Come, Falconpaw." She started to walk towards the camp entrance. Both shecats slid in camp quietly. Stormwillow sighed. "Falconpaw!" Icepaw walked up to Falconpaw. "Come, let's sit and chat." Stormwillow just turned and trotted to th nursery. She wanted to be far away from Birchstar, but her heart hated herself being outside and alone. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 13:47, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight joined Duskwhisper. In life, there's a Fork in the road and I chose the path to Destiny 18:38, May 27, 2015 (UTC) (Woah, it seems like some person screwed up the wiki badly. Are they blocked?) Wolfkit blinked blankly at his sisters' expression. "Don't go wandering off again," He meowed, his gaze demandant and vital. Lilykit flattenend her ears, "I won't!" She cooed playfully, batting her brother across the ears. "Since when can't you trust me?" The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 19:13, May 27, 2015 (UTC) (Yes; don't get me started) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 20:47, May 27, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry Flame, but no, Phoenixkit will realize that the prophecy is truthfully about Stormrage and not himself, so he'll be a sweet little thing once Stormrage becomes Stormstar. He kind of works alone, he doesn't have a taste for "group efforts".) Phoenixkit eventually fell asleep.---- Hiddenshade flattened his ears as Emberwish approached. I'm sick of this romance crap. Can't she-cats take a hint?! "I told you, I have not romantic interests, not in you, not in Sweetcloud, not in anyone."---- Cardinalblaze gently nuzzled Birchstar, her head beating with pain. She needed sleep, do not disturb...Silverstar 22:19, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish flattenend her ears before taking a step forward. "I just wanted to.. apologize.." She murmered, her paws shaking heavily. "I was young when I told you, but I just couldn't hide my feelings. I figured if I did, it would destroy me and I would go crazy. Just know, I'll always love you.. even if you don't back.." The former apprentice scowled to herself before lifting her head. "Wait.. Who's Sweetcloud?" Flamestar22 22:59, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk flicked one ear at Emberwish, agreeing with the young she-cat. Who was Sweetcloud, anyway? -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 00:07, May 28, 2015 (UTC) (Yeouch, I hurt right now. Twelve scratches on my right arm and a long scratch on my left is worth a pony!) Stormwillow cast a cold look at Birchstar before curling up, her back turned, and falling asleep. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 00:35, May 28, 2015 (UTC) (ouch - how did that happen?) Bluepaw nodded, feeling slightly guilty that he wasn't telling Frozenstream. Meanwhile, Frozenstream scowled, and flicked one ear at Icepaw and Swiftpaw. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:31, May 28, 2015 (UTC) (Fell off him…luckly it wasn't too bad, but it would have been so much worse if he had slammed me into the wooden fence around my riding ring) Icepaw calmly guiding Falconpaw to a sunny spot. He whisked his tail, signaling for Swiftpaw to remove the vine holding the leaf carrying the water. With a huge SPLASH, Falconpaw was soaked. Anger burned in her eyes. She turned toward the nursery and stormed off, leaving a trail of soaked ground behind her. Swiftpaw poked her head out of the bushes. "I think that was a bad idea." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 10:31, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream scowled at his kits. They shouldn't have done that, especially to young Falconpaw... he thought, flicking one ear at Icepaw and Swiftpaw. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 21:03, May 28, 2015 (UTC) (So happy ﻿(^_^)) Swiftpaw gazed at Frozenstream. "Sorry, Frozenstream." Icepaw licked his sister's shoulder. "Don't be such a downer. Come on, let's go see what Falconpaw is doing." Both apprentices walked to the nursery, only to find that Falconpaw had curled up at her mother's belly. They smiled and went over to Stormwillow's warm, soft fur, quickly falling asleep. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 00:05, May 29, 2015 (UTC) (why?. btw, does someone mind posting on ScorchClan?) Copperdusk waited for Hiddenshade to respond to Emberwish's question - a question that she wanted to know the answer to as well. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 00:22, May 29, 2015 (UTC) (On it; I love myself right now, I'm finishing a charart for Stormwillow!) Wolfclaw, Silverstorm, and Wrenflight all went hunting together as a family. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:41, May 29, 2015 (UTC) (Wasn't on yesterday due to districts, soccer is now over...I was crying both tears of joy and sadness) Hiddenshade flattened his ears before kneading the ground with his paws. "It's a long story, just go ask Jasminepetal about it." The deputy responded in a slightly harsh tone, turning and walking away, as his mood was now sour.---- Phoenixkit hurtled himself out of the nursery on very unsteady legs, his kitten-blue eyes round. He had opened his eyes not long ago, and was now trying his legs out for the first time.Silverstar 19:21, May 29, 2015 (UTC) (Did you win?) Emberwish flattenend her ears, giving in to a long sigh of protest. Opening her jaws to argue, she then closed them, knowing the deputy didn't want to discuss the matter. She walked into Jasminepetals' den, frowning. Firestripe followed Wolfclaw, Wrenflight, and Silverstorm, nudging his sister every now and then. Flamestar22 20:09, May 29, 2015 (UTC) (...No, long story. It was against our worst rivals who, as of Wednesday, are #1 in the state) Phoenixkit fell over.Silverstar 20:13, May 29, 2015 (UTC) (Aw, sorry to hear that. Hopefully next year you'll win) Redfur walked through camp, hefting a sigh before spotting Phoenixkit. "Need some help there, fellow?" He asked, his voice raspy and calm. Flamestar22 20:15, May 29, 2015 (UTC) (We should)Phoenixkit flattened his ears. "I'm not 'little'!" He growled in response, heaving himself to his unsteady paws and stomping off.Silverstar 20:17, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Redfur flattenend his ears at the kits expression, shrugging and walking into the warriors den with a heavy sigh. Firestripe cuffed his sister around the ear. "Can we talk?" He asked. "It's about Redfur." Flamestar22 20:19, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixkit growled to himself. Dumb tomcat thinks he can call me that... He poked his head into the nursery, cocking it slightly before calling out his sister's name. "C'mon lazy-bones, by the time you get up, I'll be in the Elder's den!"Silverstar 20:20, May 29, 2015 (UTC) (Remember, Mintkit is blind. Also, can Jasminpetal respond to Emberwish?) Mintkit let out a gruffled grown, her vision blurred. She lifted her head dizzily, only seeing white in front of her. Flamestar22 21:01, May 29, 2015 (UTC) (It's nice to see you Thunder, but could you post this on your blog instead next time? Not only did you ec me, but it doesn't have to do with the rp, as it isn't roleplay.) (Emberwish didn't say anything to her, therefore, there's nothing to respond to. And I know) Phoenixkit bounced before his sister. "C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'monnnnnn!" He cried out, Cardinalblaze pulling her daughter close. "Phoenixkit, sweetie, she's not ready."Silverstar 21:07, May 29, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry 'bout that, but I couldn't, due to my glitch of a computer. I wanted to just say hi anyhow, but again I'm sorry) Thunderheart...with his sidekick, Grasspaw! Who are both on a long vacation! 21:09, May 29, 2015 (UTC) (It's fixed) Emberwish flattenend her ears, showing an obvious frown of sadness and desperation. "Jasminepetal.." She began. "I'd like to speak to you. It's about.. Sweetcloud, or - whoever that is." Mintkit let out another muffled mew. "Momma.." She murmered, interrupted by her heavy breathing. "Momma! I- i can't see!!" Flamestar22 21:21, May 29, 2015 (UTC) (Birch's gonna be mad: A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. Code 5 of the warrior code) Wolfclaw turned to her brother. "What about Redfur?" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:47, May 29, 2015 (UTC) (Don't make me blow a casket. Please, just go with it.. Just say that he is 7 OR 6 MOONS) Firestripe flattenend his ears. "I've seen you taking an eye for him," He mumbled, drawing a paw over his ears. "Seems like you've got a thing for him." Flamestar22 23:57, May 29, 2015 (UTC) (;-; fine…I just don't see it as 'fair' that we had a five moon timeskip and yet nobody except for Stormwillow and her kits are affected...Streampaw and her kits would have been warriors right about this time too…and you clled Firestripe a she and Wolfclaw a he XD (did they have a gendee swap?????? lol)) "Yeah, you could say that." Wolfclaw walked up to her brother. "I-It's just…strange. Have you taken an intrest in any shecats?" (should she be expecting kits soon? and shall the murder commence?) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:17, May 30, 2015 (UTC) (Redfur probably won't have kits with her, but it'll be a high chance that he is very flattered by the she-cats effort) Firestripe flicked an ear. "Not really," He mumbled, letting out a heavy sigh. "I've been focused on the Clan more than anything." Flamestar22 01:26, May 30, 2015 (UTC) (I won't be surprised. Shall the murder commence? >:3 I know who I can do it with, if you don't mind taking on her bro for a moment) Falconpaw awoke with blood-red eyes, possessed by Cerberus. Her eyes scowered the nursery. Not Cardinalblaze, she'll kill my little prey. Cerberus's Dark Forest apprentice watched her own brother. Weakling! I can kill him easily! When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:36, May 30, 2015 (UTC) (Yep) Ashpaw squirmed around, watching his sister with horrid eyes. "Falconpaw, you okay? You seem a little odder than usual.." Falconstripe stood beside Cerebrus, flicking his tail under her chin. "Do it." Flamestar22 01:42, May 30, 2015 (UTC) (Let's do it!) Falconpaw hissed at Ashpaw. Cerberus silently instructed her to kill her brother. She let out a battle cry, leaping onto Ashpaw and scratching her claws down his back and flank before her powerful paws pressed his head backwards, killing her brother. She had turned away just as Stormwillow woke to Ashpaw's broken body. "BIRCHSTAR!" she screamed. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:52, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar, sleeping in the Nursery with his mate and kits, weerily openend his eyes. Loud, desperate screams clouded his mind as he awoke, leaving him only to breath heavily. He stood alone outside for a few minutes, and then entered the Nursery once again with round eyes. "What in StarClan!?" Flamestar22 11:48, May 30, 2015 (UTC) "She killed her brother!" Stormwillow's shaking paw pointed at Falconpaw. "She killed Ashpaw!!" Falconpaw's blood-red eyes watched Birchstar. Cerberus, in the Dark Forest, was losing control of his precious prey. Eventually the brown tabby shecat regained control, her eyes changing back to green within a blink. "What…" She saw her brother's body and let out a cry of pain, rubbing her head into his pelt. "You killed your own brother." Stormwillow's firm and angry meow jerked the apprentice back to reality. "But it wasn't me! I swear!" The silver tabby queen shoved her kit into the nursery wall. "And stay out!" she yowled as Falconpaw limped out of the nursery. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:05, May 30, 2015 (UTC) "She must be banished with Shadowpelt for what she has done," Birchstar replied darkly, sharpening his claws. "Good job, my apprentice," Falconstripe hissed, smirking and raking his claws across her fur. "You'll be a dear help to us." Flamestar22 12:33, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Falconpaw's screams of pain could be heard from the nursery as Stormwillow narrowed her eyes. "I never asked for this to happen to her, but Falconfeather said that not even StarClan could change her destiny." Falconpaw collapsed onto the ground, screaming and sobbing. "I'm no help to anyone!" (while I have my mind on her…) Willowstar walked through FlameClan territory, completely avoiding the two falcons' path. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:51, May 30, 2015 (UTC) (You can't see Falconstripe.. he's a Dark Forest cat) Don't forget Wolfclaws reply to Firestripe) "I knew Falconpaw was always going to be trouble!" Birchstar snarled, baring his fangs. "She is never to enter this territory again!" Falconstripe smirked slightly and whisked his tail underneath Falconpaws' chin. "You're one of us now." Flamestar22 12:56, May 30, 2015 (UTC) (Ooooooo cue the snapping of a certain nerve in Stormwillow....) Something inside Stormwillow snapped, but she ignored it. "She has a lot to learn." (Idk if she's at camp so..) Falconpaw turned away to hide the tears. She glanced at her mother, wondering what was wrong with her. The glance nearly cost her a deep scratch on her ear. She ran out of camp, trailing blood behind her. Willowstar took a glance at Falconpaw as she passed the exiled apprentice. Probably a rogue. She poked her head in. "Hey, where's the leader here? I need to speak with him." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 14:14, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan